Fall In Love
by Marianne-14
Summary: Cuándo fue que me enamoré de ti? Cuando te escuché por vez primera, aquí, en mi mente...Reviews, please! Lacrimógeno HHr


Song Fic:

Fall in love with you:

Una vez más, la mañana me ha sorprendido pensando en ella; en esa hermosa mirada que tanto habló por ella; en esos cabellos tan suaves que coronaban su cabeza; en ese escultural cuerpo que ella tenía. En ella, sólo en ella, ni siquiera en mi. Y es que al pensar en ella, todo se vuelve maravilloso, sin problemas y sumamente bello, sólo con el pensamiento. Y con los recuerdos; momentos que alguna vez viví con ella, recuerdos que son imposibles de olvidar. Como la primera vez que la vi, como cierta vez que llegó gritando ¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste, como aquella vez que me había regalado un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas, aquella vez en que me besó por vez primera, o aquélla vez en que me abrazaba mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza por que un gigante había querido agarrarla con una enorme mano. Son innumerables las veces en las que he estado con ella. Sólo con ella, sin nadie más. Casi nunca necesitamos de alguien más para salir victoriosos de una y otra batalla en contra del mago más malvado del planeta.

__

_**Remember when**_

_**We never needed each other**_

_**The best of friends,**_

_**Like sister and brother**_

__

Ella, él y yo, éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, los tres; éramos el trío dinámico, los tres juntos, hacíamos todo juntos. Los deberes, los castigos, todo, absolutamente todo. Él y yo jugábamos Quidditch en el equipo de nuestra casa y ella veía los partidos, excepto uno cuando teníamos 15 años. De allí en fuera, hacíamos todo juntos…. Hasta que ellos empezaron a andar. Al principio no me preocupaba, es más, hasta me sentía feliz por mis amigos, Hermione me pedía ayuda con Ron y yo se la pedía con Ginny; nuestra relación de amistad se tornó más intima que con nuestras respectivas parejas, nos contábamos todo. Cada noche salíamos furtivamente del castillo con mi capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador y nos sentábamos a orillas del lago a platicar lo que había pasado durante el día. Había días en los que Ron la hacía llorar mares y yo la consolaba; otros días, Ginny era muy cruel conmigo y me hacía sentirme triste y deprimido, Hermione me hacía reír de nuevo. Éramos como hermanos, los mejores….

__

_**We understood we'd never be alone.**_

__

Jamás me dejó solo, y yo jamás la abandoné; ni siquiera cuando medio Hogwarts la repudiaba por que estaba, supuestamente, embarazada de Ron; ni siquiera cuando todo Hogwarts estaba en contra mía por los rumores de Rita Sketeer. Jamás, ni el día más triste en nuestras vidas estuvimos sin la compañía del otro, nunca. Ni en el día más alegre de mi vida me dejó solo, así fuera el día en que ella y yo nos separáramos, ella es muy valiente. Pero yo no…. Ella hoy me va a dejar sólo por vez primera, al menos sólo físicamente, yo sí la voy a dejar sola. Completamente sola el día más feliz de su vida. El día en que deje de ser Hermione Granger para ser Hermione Weasley, la nueva señora Weasley. En otras circunstancias, me hubiera alegrado por ella y por él, pero ahora… ahora hay algo que no me deja ni siquiera pronunciar el apellido Weasley. Mil veces me pregunté por qué Hermione lo hacía, y otras mil veces me pregunté por qué me lo preguntaba. Nunca di con la respuesta, hasta hoy.

__

_**Those days are gone,**_

_**Now I want you so much**_

_**The night is so long and**_

_**I need your touch**_

__

Después de Hogwarts, me fui a Estados Unidos a terminar mi carrera de auror. Cada día Hermione me mandaba una carta y yo le respondía. Era como hablar con ella todas las noches al igual que en el colegio. Había veces en que hablábamos por teléfono o por e-mail, pero nunca perdimos contacto…. Hasta que un día dejo de escribir. Llamé a su casa y nunca estaba, busqué a Ron por todos lados y nada. Algo no estaba bien así que llegué a Londres y me topé con la peor noticia: (aunque no sabía por qué lo tomaba así) Hermione se iba a casar con Ron. Y entonces me cayó como balde de agua fría: amaba a esa chica, la amaba más que a mi propia vida.

Desde entonces, he estado encerrado en mi departamento. No he salido de aquí desde hace una semana que llegué a mi adorado Londres; el correo está en la alfombrilla de la puerta, seguramente está allí la invitación a la boda de mis amigos, me da terror sólo pensar que allí está, no quiero mirar el correo; ha sonado mil veces el teléfono, no me atrevo a contestar, de seguro es ella preguntando dónde me he metido; han tocado (casi tirado) la puerta de la casa, no me atrevo a abrir, quizá es ella pidiéndome que salga a comer algo con ella. Los días son largos y las noches aún más, me lo paso pensando en que ella está en la cama de mi mejor amigo, terriblemente enamorada de él. Y ese es otro problema: ella no me ama, ella sólo tiene ojos para Ron; es tan grande la venda que le ha puesto el amor a Hermione que no se da cuenta de que Ron no tiene ojos ni siquiera para ella. Tiene ojos para cuanta mujer se le cruce en el camino, y ella no se da cuenta. Y yo aquí como tonto, necesitando, hoy, que se casa con él, más que nunca su compañía. No como la mujer que amo, sino como la amiga-casi-hermana que es ella para mí.

__

_**Don't know what to say,**_

_**Never meant to feel this way**_

_**Don't wanna be alone tonight.**_

__

Hace algunos años, si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo iba terminar enamorado de mi mejor amiga, porque la mano mágica de X persona lo había decidido, hubiera creído que esa persona se había ahogado en varios litros de whisky de fuego y que estaba más loca que Luna Lovegood. Aunque me hubiera pasado unos días pensándolo y sin saber qué decir, lo hubiera desechado concluido ese tiempo, ya que a mi me gustaba mucho Ginny. De hecho, jamás, en el tiempo que estuve con Hermione, pensé que podía pasar algo así, aunque mi mente me mandaba claras señales de ello, como los pequeños celos que le tenía a Ron cuando la besaba frente a mi, o el odio que, inexplicablemente, sentía hacia él cuando ella se le quedaba viendo con cara de enamorada y el no le correspondía. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello, mi mente ya lo sabía y no me daba cuenta de que Hermione había dejado de ser sólo mi mejor amiga. Ahora, hoy, no quiero estar sólo, pues parece que me ha abandonado en todo sentido, ya no la siento en mi corazón como hasta hace unos días. Ya no.

__

_**What can I do to make you mine**_

_**Falling so hard, so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do**_

_**How did I fall in love with you**_

__

Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que no cometa un error, bueno… quizá si llego a la iglesia y grito: ¡Yo me opongo!... No, eso es muy dramático, por no decir inmaduro e ilógico. No, además eso sería acabar con la poca felicidad que Hermione tiene al lado de Ron, sin mencionar que dejaría de hablarme y lo que menos quiero es que me deje más solo de lo que ya estoy. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Todo este tiempo, desde que la conozco hasta ahora que la desconozco totalmente, me ha caído tan bien y tan mal a la vez; sin ella, definitivamente mi vida sería ahora más fácil, pero mucho más vacía. Además se me ha ido el tiempo como agua entre las manos; es increíble creer que hace no más de diez años Ron y yo vimos entrar a una niña de cabellos castaños con un chico que llevaba un sapo en las manos, al compartimiento del tren que nos llevaría a la más grande aventura de nuestras cortas vidas.

¿Qué fue lo que dije? Nada, eso fue lo que dije, absolutamente nada. No impedí que ella saliera con Ron cuando yo sabía para qué la quería; no abrí la boca cuando debí hacerlo para advertirle que no fuera a encontrase con Ron; no hice nada para separarlos a tiempo el día en que Ron la hizo llorar por vez primera. Cada vez que recuerdo que en varias ocasiones yo tuve la oportunidad de impedir que esa relación siguiera avanzando, me siento culpable de lo que está pasando.

¿Qué hizo ella? Nada, nada. No hizo nada para impedir que él saliera con una y mil chicas a la vez que ella, nunca se dio cuenta de que la utilizaba como un objeto, no protestó en ninguna ocasión que Ron hizo un amago de soltarle una buena bofetada. Jamás. Nunca, y no la culpo porque, para ella, Ron era lo más maravilloso del mundo y no le importaba que en repetidas ocasiones fuera despectivo con ella, le importaba un pepino con cuantas chicas salía Ron con tal de sentirse única sólo por que Ron se lo había dicho: _"Eres única, Hermione, única y sólo mía"_. Eso, creo yo, era la mentira más grande que Ron había dicho. Porque, para él, Hermione no era única, había al menos diez chicas antes que ella; y Hermione no era de él, en ese momento Hermione era un alma libre encerrada en una jaula de su propia mente, y Hermione ahora es sólo mía.

__

_**I hear your voice and I start to tremble**_

_**Brings back the child that I resemble**_

_**I cannot pretend that we can still be friends**_

_**Don't wanna be alone tonight**_

__

"No puedes hacer eso" oigo su voz en mi mente, sin querer, me levanto de la cama con un ligero temblor en las manos y busco el origen de la voz. No hay nadie ni nada, de un momento a otro la voz vuelve a mi cabeza: "Debes ir". Y curiosamente, recuerdo que esa voz ya hace mucho tiempo la escucho, a decir verdad la oigo desde que tenía 15 años. Es la voz de mi conciencia y si no le hago caso pasan las peores cosas en el mundo, como por ejemplo la muerte de mi padrino Sirius Black. Recuerdo perfectamente que si la hubiese escuchado, muchas cosas habían sido distintas. Y no sólo ese año, desde el momento en que nos hicimos amigos o quizá desde antes, ella siempre tuvo la razón, nunca fallaba, con excepción de este día, día en que se había equivocado. Y ya no había marcha atrás.

Toda esta semana he pensado en ella, y aunque no me guste admitirlo en ella y su ser. Toda ella me vuelve loco, desde el último dedo de los pies hasta el último cabello de su alborotada melena castaña, toda ella. Y estoy seguro que nuestra amistad se fue al drenaje, yo ya no puedo pensar en que algún día tendré que salir de esta casa y la encontraré tomada del brazo de (sentí una punzada de sólo pensarlo) mi mejor amigo, seguramente con uno o dos hijos, o peor aun, esperando uno. Mi vida en ese preciso momento se vendría abajo y lo único que se me ocurriría hacer sería llorar, llorar enfrente de ella y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Por ahora no quiero estar sólo, no quiero pensar que en estos momentos ella está con un vestido de novia, arreglándose para "el mejor día de su vida", me conformo con pensar que todavía me queda una esperanza, que aún hay tiempo para mi, que aún puedo enamorarla. Pero su misma voz me lo ha dicho: "no. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la despreciaste, confórmate con los recuerdos". Si de eso se viviera…. Pero no se vive de recuerdos.

__

_**What can I do to make you mine**_

_**Falling so hard, so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do**_

_**How did I fall in love with you**_

__

No se puede hacer nada. Me digo a mi mismo. Si es posible, Harry, todo es posible. Me dice su voz. Ya es tarde, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde esta mañana y mucho más desde aquél día. Le contesta mi voz. No es tarde, sigue lo que diga tu corazón y olvídate de los demás. Su voz suena tan convincente. ¿Pero qué hago? Pregunta mi voz. Lo que te dicte el corazón. Me responde la suya. ¿Y qué diré? Mi voz quiere instrucciones. Sólo di lo que siente tu corazón. Contesta su voz. ¿Y ella, qué hará? Mi voz necesita saber más. Deja que ella haga lo que deba. Me dice su voz tan suavemente que cada célula de mi cuerpo se emociona.

"¿Cuándo me enamoré de ti?" pregunto en voz alta. "Cuando comenzaste a escucharme". Esa voz definitivamente no había salido de mi cabeza, era SU voz. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y la buscó desesperadamente por todo el cuarto…. Pero no estaba allí.

Y ya me cansé de que no esté, y si ella no está, yo estaré con ella. Voy a hacer lo que no he hecho en una larga semana. Voy a poner mi vida en orden.

__

_**I wanna say this right and it has to be tonight**_

_**Just need you to know**_

**_I don't wanna live this lie_**

_**I don't wanna say goodbye,**_

_**With you I wanna spend the rest of my life**_

__

No me interesa lo que digan, no quiero saber lo que va a pasar, sólo quiero saber que ella es mi esposa, no de Ron. Y debe ser esta noche. No debe pasar de hoy, no puede pasar de hoy. Si es así, mi vida se hará pedazos. Sé que después tendré que lidiar con toda la familia Weasley, sé que quizá Ron no me vuelva a hablar, pero no me importa. Por vez primera voy a hacer lo que me diga el corazón, no lo que me digan los demás. Y todo, absolutamente todo, gracias a ella. Gracias a Hermione Granger. Sólo a ella. Y a su bella voz…

Si ella me escuchara en este momento, le diría que me es imposible vivir así. Fingiendo que no me interesa que no esté conmigo cuando en realidad, estoy muriendo por sentir una vez más sus manos en mi rostro; intentando ocultar que estoy enamorado de ella; aparentando que no la veo, cuando no le quito los ojos de encima. Pasar por alto el hecho de que ella también me veía distinto, de cierta manera especial, pero definitivamente no como su prospecto de novio, sino como su amigo-casi-hermano, que ella sabe que tiene en mí.

No le quiero decir hasta luego, no quiero saber que sólo vive en mis sueños y que en mis sueños es sólo mía, cuando en realidad, ella es de Ron, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo. Nada. Y no quiero sentirme mal por haber tenido la oportunidad de cambiar el curso de las cosas y no hacerlo. No quiero.

Yo quiero vivir con ella. Toda mi vida, porque ella sabe cómo hacer de lo más sencillo, lo más bello del mundo. Ella sabe cómo cambiar mi tristeza en alegría, ella sabe cómo perfilar una sonrisa en mi rostro aunque todo esté patas arriba. Y yo sé cómo hacer que las lágrimas de tristeza que ella derrame se conviertan en lágrimas de alegría, yo sé cómo hacer de la clase más estresante algo más llevadero para ella. Yo sé lo que ella quiere, lo que le gusta y lo que teme. Y eso nadie más lo sabe.

__

_**What can I do to make you mine**_

_**Falling so hard, so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do**_

_**How did I fall in love with you**_

__

Ahora sé lo que puedo hacer, me digo a mi mismo mientras me baño rápidamente, voy a tratar que ella no se case, y si lo hace, yo no se lo impediré ya que la amo, y su felicidad es antes que la mía. El tiempo, el tiempo no me importa ya, no quiero saber nada sobre el tiempo, ni quiero cambiar nada del pasado, absolutamente nada. Pues si quisiera cambiar las cosas que me han hecho sufrir, simplemente no me habría dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que es ella. Y posiblemente ahora no estaría haciendo lo que voy a hacer.

¿Qué dije? No lo sé, pero ahora voy a decirlo todo, me digo a mi mismo mientras busco mi mejor traje. Voy a decirle todo lo que me he callado durante tanto tiempo. Voy a abrirle los ojos con la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Seré sincero con ella pero también conmigo mismo. Y no me va a importar nada más que ella.

¿Qué hizo? Ser ella, me digo a mi mismo mientras reviso el correo que ha estado toda la semana en la alfombrilla de la puerta. Me conquistó siendo ella, y no siendo otra persona, alguien que no era, eso pasó. Que ella es auténtica y sencilla, amable y graciosa, preciosa y divina, pero sobre todo, es ella. Y eso vale más que nada en este mundo.

__

_**What can I do to make you mine**_

_**Falling so hard, so fast this time**_

_**Everything's changed; we never knew**_

_**How did I fall in love with you.**_

__

Separo las cartas que hay en mis manos, muchas son cuentas por pagar, otras son cartas de Hermione. Pero hay una en especial que me llama la atención. Es un sobre muy elegante que dice "Sr. H. Potter" en letras doradas. Temiéndome lo que es, la abro lentamente y esto es lo que dice:

_Ronald & Hermione_

_Le hacen partícipe de su enlace matrimonial el día 19 de septiembre del presente año, la ceremonia religiosa se celebrará a las 14:00 en la Madriguera al igual que la recepción que comenzará una vez terminados los festejos religiosos._

_Favor de llegar con 30 minutos de anterioridad._

_Los padres_

_Arthur WeasleyJoseph Granger_

_Molly WeasleyJane Granger_

Y el alma se me cae al suelo, si la ceremonia empezaba a las dos, ya era demasiado tarde, eran las dos y media, y si tenía que haber estado a la una y media, era más tarde aún. El tiempo, siempre ha de hacer lo que sea para impedirme hacer lo que quiero.

Pero no importa, las ceremonias duran al menos una hora, todavía puedo llegar a detenerla. Abro la puerta dispuesto a salir cuanto antes y desaparecer hacia la Madriguera…. y ella está allí.

Todo es un revoltijo, pero no me importa, porque ella está allí. Parada en el umbral de mí casa, más bella que nunca con el más hermoso vestido de novia que se pudo haber confeccionado, con el cabello elegantemente recogido en una coleta, con un bello conjunto de aretes, anillos, pulseras y gargantilla que hubieran dejado mudo a cualquiera.

Con el maquillaje corrido, pero igualmente hermosa; no atino a decir ninguna palabra y sólo la admiro. Ella sonríe y me dice: ¿Cómo fue que me enamoré de ti?

Y yo no puedo contestarle, porque no hay nada que contestar. Sólo siento sus labios contra los míos, y su boca gritándome sin palabras que me ama, quizá con la misma intensidad que yo a ella.

Y sólo me sale decir: Te amo.

Fin


End file.
